11 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 07:50 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:06 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Hubert i Hipolit - Burmistrz, odc. 6 (Starosta); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 08:40 Tomek i przyjaciele - Czary - mary, odc. 13 (Smoke and mirrors); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 13. Synowie swojego ojca (Monkey Thieves - III seria); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Wyspa Lord Howe (Lord Howe Island); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 10:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1353; telenowela TVP 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5693 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5693); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 105; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice morskich otchłani (Mysteries of the Abyss: A Science Revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2481; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2334 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13 - Studnia pojednania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:10 Szkółki piłkarskie - tajniki treningu - odc. 4; magazyn sportowy 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5694 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5694); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2482; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2337 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 106; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Traktor pracuje za dwóch, odc. 6 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Two jobs Travis, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 101 - Tajemnica cmentarza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Wodzirej - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1977) 00:20 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 6 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Injured Party); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:15 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Notacje - Ignacy Gogolewski. To był teatr Wyborny; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 47; serial TVP 06:25 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 48; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 54 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 41 12:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 42; teleturniej 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 798 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Dżungla w środku miasta (Snakes In the City Essex jungle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 494 Lekcja pokory; serial TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 29/58 (Castle ep. Wrapped Up in Death); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 799 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (6); program rozrywkowy 21:10 Paradoks - odc. 6 Lęk - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:05 Kocham Kino - Obywatel Milk (Milk); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Serce z Jeninu (Heart of Jenin Das herz von Jenin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 01:35 Szczur; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 03:20 Art Noc - "Jest jak w niebie" - przeboje Lecha Janerki; koncert 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Raport Gospodarczy; magazyn 17:20 Informacje 17:23 Flesz Sport 17:25 Pogoda z Prezenterem 17:30 OPINIE 17:45 Nasi na Wiejskiej - magazyn parlamentarny; program publicystyczny 18:15 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje 18.30 Wyd. główne 18:52 Flesz Sport 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem 19:00 Rozkminka; magazyn 19:15 Kwiaty i ogrody; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Telesprzedaż; STEREO 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Informacje 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 OPINIE 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 23:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 24:00 Kazimierz Pułaski - bohater dwóch narodów; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jolanta Kessler-Chojecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 03:06 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:37 Sportowy Wieczór 04:00 Kazimierz Pułaski - bohater dwóch narodów; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Reportaż TVP INFO 05:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 05:30 Raport z Polski Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 44 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 3 8:25 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 35 8:35 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 36 8:45 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 37 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 29 9:30 I kto tu rządzi? Odcinek: 29 10:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 305 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 32 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 90 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1562 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 937 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 463 Sezon: 9 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 331 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1563 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 217 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 9 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 71 22:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 6 23:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 22 0:00 Miłość bez końca 2:10 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 972 3:10 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 65 3:25 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1132 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2075 TVN 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 140 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1645 Sezon: 10 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 12 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 100 Sezon: 2 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 1004 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 966 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2084 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 1005 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 141 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 101 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1646 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 967 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 22:35 Arktyczny podmuch 0:20 Superwizjer Odcinek: 970 0:55 Uwaga! 1:10 Arkana magii Odcinek: 716 2:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2084 5:00 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:05 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ich maleńki modraszek; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 13 Lubelskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cafe Historia - odc. 18 - "Historia i biznes"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 8 Wielki skok (Janka 8 Wielki skok); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 667 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - USA - Sebastian (87); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 915; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Notacje - Andrzej Wielowieyski. Obywatel Europy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Lady Pank - W transie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 24; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 7 Krzysztof Daukszewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 537* Alibi względem przyzwoitości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Truskawiec - galicyjska kolchida; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA - Ella (88); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (92); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 667 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - odc. 5 - O rybaku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Oficer - odc. 5/13* "Dowódca" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Uwolnić motyla; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Joanna Frydrych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Janka - odc. 8 Wielki skok (Janka 8 Wielki skok); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - odc. 5 - O rybaku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Oficer - odc. 5/13* "Dowódca"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Polonia w Komie - USA - Ella (88); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 667; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Uwolnić motyla; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12